From My House to Yours
by songbook
Summary: Four houses, one school. Four minds, one heart. Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and McGonagall have one common purpose: Saving Hogwarts. Four different views to what happened at Hogwarts under Headmaster Snape. One outcome to show them all it was worth it.
1. The Ravenclaw's Silence

From My House to Yours: The Ravenclaw's Silence

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter almost three years ago. This story came to me after reading Deathly Hallows. However, I never completed it. It was originally posted on HPFF under the penname Minerva's Soul, and written in first person. I read that version and hated it, so I have completely rewritten it. This story is not my main focus (Amor est Vita is my wonderful project now), but it will consist of four chapters, one for each Head of House. I have put serious thought into including a fifth chapter centering around Severus Snape, but it all depends on the feedback I get from this.

Therefore, Songbook proudly presents: The Ravenclaw's Silence

Filius Flitwick groaned as he sat up in his bed and placed a small hand to his forehead. The Pain Potion had clearly worn off in his sleep; the aching in his head was special thanks to Severus Snape. Swallowing hard, he tried to shake the memory from his mind, but there was no denying the guilt. What if? That was the question these days. Everyone had been asking it. Fiius' went something along the lines of 'What if I had not trusted him? What if I had my wand out when I went to fetch him? What if I could have stopped him right there in the dungeons?'

Thoughts still whirling through his overactive mind, the Charms Professor donned a pair of dress robes that were specifically reserved for funerals. There was no denying the number of years he had been on this Earth and Filius had been to his fair share of funerals. This one, however, would be one for the record books. The entire castle was already in mourning and silence filled Hogwarts' ever boisterous halls.

The Great Hall was decorated in black for the occasion, though it was not clear if a person was behind this or the House Elves. They were seldom seen, but their work was everywhere especially on days such as this. Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Horace Slughorn were already at their respectable places at the head table when Flitwick arrived. Within minutes, the remainder of the staff had filled in, bar Severus Snape; his seat remained empty and forgotten. There was no need for words between them fore they were all thinking the same thing. Years of working together let them communicate on a subconscious level so their grief was mutely understood.

When the new Headmistress steeled herself to speak, Filius could not bear to look at her. Minerva was a strong woman to be able to continue to lead this school in its time of need. His own heart broke for her as she calmly moved to lead her Gryffindors to the lawn. If only he had her strength in the days to come for he was sure he would need it. Nevertheless, he rose to guide his sorrowful Ravenclaws out next.

A few first years were already beginning to cry, but the older students were taking them under their wings and guiding them out to the lawn. It was a truly innocent moment to watch students, all under the age of seventeen and eighteen, carry one another on their shoulders. Filius could not help but think that it was the spirit of Albus that brought these children together like this. That alone caused a lump to form in his throat. The feeling did not go away when the Hogwartians began filling their seats among the many friends, diplomats, and he daresay, followers of the great Albus Dumbledore.

When the Ravenclaws were seated in their respectable places, Filius found his own chair in front of them next to Pomona. Minerva had the honor of sitting along the representatives from the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors; an honor he did not envy. The rest of the Professors would be sitting in his row. He, of course, was on the end of the row because it was easier to see around the crowd.

A gentle sniffling brought him from his thoughts. Beside him, Pomona had already begun to cry. He guessed they were each the epitome of their House. The thought made him smile as he handed the emotion Hufflepuff his handkerchief.

"There, there my dear. We shall get through this day like any other without Albus. It is the beginning of many, I am afraid." Reaching over to pat her gently on the knee.

"I know…" she replied with a tearful sigh, "But I just cannot fathom this school without him. I cry for our students now."

He had no words for her comment. And the tears Filius shed as the funeral progressed were not just for his students, now lost without their Headmaster. His tears were for the war, which was looking very grim indeed; for Harry Potter who was not only a witness, but must carry that weight of protecting them now; for Severus Snape, the one they lost; and for himself, for the loss of a most dear colleague and friend.

-BREAK-

The summer found Filius in his home in the magical community of Turning Stone. An odd name for the quaint little place, but it was his late wife, Cornelia who chose to live there. They had met at Hogwarts and began a loving relationship in their fourth year that led to marriage once they had graduated. Cornelia had always been of ill health, so the little cottage was a perfect place for her to relax. Filius had always felt guilty that he had to leave her for weeks at a time while working at Hogwarts, but this house was her sanctuary. She had always said that as long as she had this beautiful place to remind her of their love, she would hardly miss him while he was gone. She loved to watch the small stream that trickled through their back yard.

They had never been able to be blessed with children because of Cornelia's ailing heath. So they got a small kitten, which grew up to be a cat. But Cornelia thought their little kitty was lonely, so they got another one. And a ferret. And a parrot. And a few chickens. Even without the pitter-patter of little feet, their home had always been full of energy and living, breathing things.

Cornelia died eight years ago, but Filius had never let anyone pity him for the loss of his beloved wife. He knew the blessing it had been to have her as long as he did. When she was born, the medi-nurses told her parents she would not live pass the age of ten; then it was eighteen; then thirty. Finally, twenty-seven years into a wonderful marriage, she was given three weeks to live. Filius guessed she was finally tired of holding on. She hated being weak and sick, so when she finally passed away, it was with an understand heart that Filius buried his wife. A sad day, but a day he always knew would come.

Today, he was sitting in front of an empty fireplace in silence with a book in his hands. It was entitled, _Charms of Mine _and it had been a personal favorite of Cornelia's. He made sure to read it once a year, and as a Professor at Hogwarts, the summer was the only time he had to dedicate the time he wished to it. It was only mid-afternoon, but he could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep.

"Filius!" Jumping, the book slid off his lap and onto the floor. Quick as ever, his wand flew from the coffee table and straight to his open hand. Much to his surprise, Minerva McGonagall was standing in his living room. The fire was blazing and she had just stepped out of the grate.

"Minerva, what a surprise! Is there something I can do for you?" His keen observation skills noted that she seemed in an uncharacteristic rush and looked a bit, for the lack of a better word, frazzled.

"I sent you a memo, but in my rush, sent it to your office, not your home. Thank goodness I remembered in time to come fetch you. The Minister and the Governors are having a meeting in twenty minutes to discuss the future of the school and a new Headmaster." She stepped towards the fireplace and reached for his supply of floo powder.

"Discuss…? But Minerva, you are the next Headmistress," he said, astonished at the words that had come from her mouth. He quickly summoned his cloak and joined her at the mantle.

"Apparently not," came her muttered reply. It was more than just a bitter subject, he could tell and he knew better than to push the subject. But who could they possibly name Headmaster? He shuddered at the thought of another Dolores Umbridge.

Soon they were both appearing in the fireplace in the staff room where Pomona, Poppy, Horace, Rolanda, Aurora, Irma, Bathsheba and Septima were already there whispering amongst themselves. That quickly came to a stop at the sight of Minerva. Glancing around, Filius noted that Charity was missing, which was very unlike the Professor of Muggle Studies. Before he could question her whereabouts, Minerva was speaking.

"The Minister has stated that we will be meeting in the Great Hall." Slowly and silently the solemn staff made their way there, all of them dreading whatever the decision the School Governors had decided to make.

The Minister and fourteen governors were sitting at the Head Table while the staff was forced to fill the seats usually occupied by our students. Immediately Filius knew something was terribly off. The Minister himself had an odd look on his face, as if he was angry. He really could not tell, but the governors wore similar looks on their faces, but theirs were mixed with a sort of trepidation or perhaps a bit of confusion. Either way, no one looked particularly happy about the decision that had been made.

Alfred Wooney walked forward; he is the Head of Governors for Hogwarts. Filius was surpised that the Ministry did not speak first, as Cornelius Fudge usually did. Well, then again, Rufus Scrimgeour always had more sense than Fudge. Alfred was ten years older than Filius, the latter being eighty-three years of age. He had worked once as the Arithmacy Professor before Septima had taken over the position. In his youth, Alfred had been tall and proud, but now it seemed he cowards over his position. Time had definitely taken its toll; his back was bent with age and his beard and hair had grayed.

"It has come to my attention that after the death of a Headmaster who did not choose to retire, it is our duty as the Governors of Hogwarts to fill the teaching positions needed," began Alfred. "As of this moment the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry concludes, Astronomy Professor, Aurora Sinistra; Divination Professor, Sybil Trewnaly; History of Magic Professor, Cuthbert Binns; Arithmacy Mistress, Septima Vector; Ancient Runes Professor, Bathsheba Babbling; Flying Instructor, Rolanda Hooch; Head Of Ravenclaw House and Charms Master, Filius Flitwick; Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout; Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master, Horace Slughorn; and the Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Mistress Minerva McGonagall."

No Headmistress? Or Deputy Headmistress? No other title besides Head of Gryffindor? Filius' eyes spun to Minerva. The witch was staring straight at Alfred, determined not to make eye contact with any of them. Could they really be replacing her completely? How would that even be possible? They were only filling one position, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Who was Deputy Headmaster? Whispers flew through the staff, causing the several of the governors to shift uncomfortably.

"And now to announce the newest members of your staff." Filius looked around, but saw no one new amongst their numbers. Who could possibly want to work here after the events of last year?

"The new Muggle Studies Professor will be Alecto Carrow." Racking his brains for why that name sounded familiar, he glanced to his colleagues. Just as he thought everyone was in the same mystery boat as he was, he noticed that Minerva and Horace had just paled considerably. And if Horace could remember her, then Filius must have taught her too. A rough woman entered the room dressed in black robes with a scary smirk on her face. Then it hit him; there had been twins, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Both Slytherins and both known Death Eaters who had escaped form Azkaban a few years ago. He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named was trying to penetrate Hogwarts.

"Joining her is the new Deputy Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Amycus Carrow." A shallow, equal dark man followed his sister into the great hall. With sneering looks they peered at their fellow staff members. Filius turned to his neighbors. Pomona had one hand firmly over her mouth, eyes wide in shock; Poppy held her shaking hand; Horace was muttering silently to himself; but Minerva remained emotionless and unruffled by the announcement. Her callous eyes were staring at the spot where the siblings stood. Any thought that Filius had that Minerva may react in any way to the hiring of a Death Eater was wrong.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts," He closed his eyes briefly before Alfred spoke the words. Who could they possibly name Headmaster? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself? "Will be Severus Snape."

Filius Flitwick almost fell out of his seat. Snape? Snape was the new Headmaster? The man who murdered Albus Dumbledore was taking his place as the head of this school? He could not believe it. Of course, Severus had once been a good friend; a great student and an honorable teacher. Now he was just Snape. The enemy. And the ex-dueler did not like having enemies. When he fought, it was for the sport. Filius was a Ravenclaw who valued wisdom, and wise men did not hate or have enemies. But even now, he could feel tan anger burning inside of him that he had never felt before. Hogwarts was supposed to be a sanctuary; the one place in a war that would remain unscathed. But not now. This man, he could not condemn himself to call him Headmaster, had broken all of its walls.

Alfred moved off the podium to shake Snape's hand when the dark hair man made his entrance. Filius did not know if he thought the man would look different, but he was met with the same dark eyes and pale skin; perhaps a bit darker and perhaps a bit paler. The older man let him have full access to the podium to address his staff. As Snape looked down at the people he had once called his 'family', Filius could not help but feel like a soldier; like a prisoner of war. He could not speak; could not move for fear Snape would strike him down as he had once down Albus.

The Governors were leaving; perhaps they could not live with the thought of hearing him speak. Snape cleared his throat to get their attention, but there was no need. None of the occupants of the room could say a single word.

"I am making several changes to the way things are run at this school," he began in a dry voice. "First, all disciplinary actions must go through myself and my Deputy. All detentions will be served with us. Second, no Muggleborn students will be allowed to attend Hogwarts this year until they have undergone Ministry questioning."

"How dare he…" whispered Pomona and Filius' heart leapt for her. Most of her students were Muggleborn. Names of his own Muggleborn students flew through his head.

"Furthermore, my good friends and now colleagues, the Carrows, will be responsible for your patrolling schedules. If one of them gives you an order, it is as good as my own and I expect you to follow it." Filius clenched his fist under the table. He taught all three of them! They should answer to him! The only person present who has less years of experience than he and he was willing to answer to would be Minerva. She had earned that respect. He glanced once more in her direction and was impressed that she was still maintaining her composure.

"We will have staff meetings once a week until the school year comes to a start and then they will become twice a week." This, of course, was normal routine, but coming from Snape it sounded heinous. "Any questions?"

Filius could think of a million questions he wanted to ask. Top of the list being 'Why did you kill Albus'. However, he bit his tongue. Now was not the time for biting words or accusing questions. Now was the time for silence. Silence to keep my job and protect my students.

"Why must we turn in all discipline actions to you?" Minerva's voice was loud and clear and Filius reached out to touch the back of her arm as a warning. A proud Gryffindor had to learn the time and place for a fight. Honorable witch or not, Minerva had a quick temper and even quicker tongue.

"We will make sure the proper action is taken against those who feel the need not to follow school rules."

"And those would be?" As Snape smirked at her question, I heard Pomona hiss her name.

"There is a reason we are taking care of discipline and not you." She stiffened at his answer, but did not back down. Filius reached into his robes to finger the wood of his wand. He may be taking the high silent road, but he would not watch as Minerva drudged her way through the rougher terrain alone.

"Also, you mentioned orders from your new Deputies. What might they be?"

"Anything."

"Work related?" she pressed on. The Carrows were scolding in the corner and their patience was running out rather fast.

"Of course," he sneered. The lie rolled off his tongue effortlessly, but it was unneeded. Everyone knew the truth. And everyone knew the lies they would be fed for the rest of the year.

-BREAK-

Filius loathed patrol duty. Not that he was particularly fond of it in the past, as he would rather be sleeping in his rooms. When Albus had been Headmaster, patrolling was merely a practice of keeping students from sneaking off in the middle of the night. Now, it was more like an actual army patrol. Teachers had been instructed that if they caught a student out at night to turn them into the Carrows immediately instead of taking House Points or assigning their own detention. However, over the months, the Professors had a sort of unspoken rule regarding students out of bed: they merely escorted them back to their Common Room.

Of course, before Snape and the Carrows reign over Hogwarts, this would have never happened. They would never let students break rules with no punishment. But 'punishment' had a whole new meaning this year. One that students were learning the hard way. Filius winced at the thought of what exactly went on in these 'detentions'. Children were walking around the castle and into his classroom with bruises, cuts, and broken bones. Poppy always had her hands full; she would be nearly in tears by the end of every day.

It is the Gryffindors who suffer the most. Most of the Hufflepuffs and his Ravenclaws have backed down, or at least made their opposition a little quieter. However, Minerva was having trouble keeping her Lions at bay. They were willing to fight anything Snape and the Carrows said or did and they were causing a ruckus that was only making matters worse. Though sometimes reading 'Dumbledore's Army Sill Recruiting' on the wall was uplifting. Mr. Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley were at the head of it. They seemed to have taken the place of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger (whom he was always sending safe thoughts to).

Tonight, his patrol had been uneventful until he reached the corridor leading to the library. Huddled outside the doors were Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, and Ms. Lovegood. His Luna Lovegood. His precious Ravenclaw. And the most outspoken Ravenclaw at that. She has been going out of her way to help the Gryffindors cause trouble for Snape and rally her fellow Ravenclaws. Even though he has remained silent in his position and has encouraged his students to do the same (just endure, he says), he was immensely proud of Ms. Lovegood.

"Shouldn't you four be in your beds?" His voice made them jump a mile and he had to smile to himself. Serves them right for being out in dangerous times such as these. Of course, once they realized it is Flitwick, they calm down, for they know he will not turn them in.

"Sorry Professor." Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom quickly shove whatever they were working on back into their bags while Mr. Finnegan smiles innocently down on him.

"We were only-" began Ms. Lovegood, but Filius raised his hand to stop her. It was better that he did not know what they were up to now. If it concerned the wellbeing of him or any other of their favorite professors, they would usually send some sort of warning.

"Madame Carrow is on duty tonight. Let us hurry back to our rooms, shall we?" They exchanged a glance he could not read.

"We aren't finished yet, sir," explained Ms. Lovegood. For the second time that night, he suppresses a smile.

"I am going to walk to the end of the hallway and back. By that time you should be done." Four eager head nods meet his words and he wanders off in the other directions. He began counting his steps to make the journey slower. One. Two. Three...

Once at the end of the hall Filius checks both directions, and satisfied there is no one there, he turnes around. Seventy-seven. Seventy-eight. Seventy-nine. Eighty…

One hundred six. One hundred seven. One hundred eight…

One hundred twenty-one. One hundred twenty-two. One hundred twenty-three…

"We're done, Professor." There does not appear to be any damage to the library door, but he makes a mental note not to come down this corridor tomorrow.

"Very well, now come along. We will go up to the Gryffindor tower first. I will take Ms. Lovegood back on the way to my own rooms." The set off on their dangerous trek to the tower. To Filius' relief, there seemed to be no one out that night; Carrow must be in a different wing. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnegan, and Ms. Weasley promise to stay in the tower for the rest of the night. He knows better than to ask them to stay out of trouble for more than one night.

"Thanks again, Professor," says Ms. Lovegood in her airy voice. "It's kind of you to let us pull pranks. It really shows that you are on our side and that you dislike Snape and the Carrows as much as we do." She smiled down at her Head of House and he just nodded in response. Out of all of his Ravenclaws, Ms. Lovegood was the most eccentric. Again, he felt his heart swell with pride.

The sound of footsteps soon interrupted their small conversation. While Ms. Lovegood was paying no attention, Filius was quick to flick his wand. The blonde girl was pushed into the nearest empty classroom and he hoped she would take the hint and stay quiet. Hopefully, it would not be Alecto Carrow.

Hope was hard to find: Carrow rounded the corner. "Flitwick."

"Madame Carrow," he returned and was met with a suspicious glare.

"I thought I heard speaking."

"It must have been the portraits," Filius answered quickly, feigning complete innocence. Not much unlike Mr. Finnegan had earlier.

"Yes, Filius and I were just having an enlightening conversation," came a weak woman's voice. To his right were two women in an antique painting. The Bashbore twins, he remembered. They were famous for their Elfin Rights Movement.

"You see, I was discussing the Theory of Charms with him. It was written by my great-uncle. You wouldn't have happened to read it would you?" asked the second woman with a stronger attitude.

"No. And I don't care too," growled Alecto in an un-lady like manner.

"Yes, we were discussing how I use the book in my classes." Crossing his fingers, he thanked Merlin that the portraits were on their side of this awful fight.

"Well, good night then." She stormed away. He could tell it bothered her that she had not caught him doing anything against the rules. When he opened the door he had just thrown Ms. Lovegood behind, she nearly fell on top of him. Apparently, she had been listening at the key hole.

"Thank you, Madams. I owe you greatly." Filius offered a smile to the portrait and Ms. Lovegood added her own thanks. After all, it would have been she that would have been punished if they were caught, not the Charms Professor.

"We will do anything to protect the students of Hogwarts," they both smile.

Ms. Lovegood made it safely back to her Common Room without further dely. Filius walked her in order to check on his other students. They were all safely tucked into their beds, but he had to wonder how long this peacefulness would last.

Someday, they would all grow tired of ignoring the horrible changes to their school. Someday, they would shout out their opposition to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Someday, the Gryffindors would not stand alone in their fight. Ravenclaw would have its day. Brave and courageous lions were nothing compared to the wit and intelligence of the young men and women in his House. An angry Gryffindor claws at the enemy, fangs bared. An angry Ravenclaw bides their time, waiting until the enemy thinks they are safe. And then, they strike with everything they have.

Someday, Filius Flitwick will break his silence. He will not stand to see murder happen within the walls of his home. But for now, his silence is his strength. A steady hand in a very, very long fight.


	2. The Hufflepuff's Stand

**The Hufflepuff's Stand: Pomona Sprout**

**A/N:** Although Minerva McGonagall is my favorite character and I always considered myself a Ravenclaw, I was sorted into Hufflepuff when I got into Pottermore. Since Pottermore is JKR's creation and JKR is the boss, I am now an official Hufflepuff. Therefore, I have taken special care of this chapter. One that I did not expect to feel so connected to, but yet, I did. So here you go, all you Hufflepuffs out there. Here is Professor Pomona Sprout's Stand.

September first usually brought smiles and joy to the castle. Hogwarts was always happy to see Her students again and all of the teachers who worked there were always eager to greet their young charges. However, this year, a different feeling loomed over the castle. The grounds were quiet and a cloudy haze was hanging over the lake.

Pomona Sprout walked nervously into the Great Hall for the start of term feast. She had hardly seen any of her colleagues since that fateful staff meeting a few weeks ago. She had run into Poppy when she moved in and bumped into Filius yesterday, but everyone seemed to fear the unknown this year was doomed to bring. While it was not unusual for her to hardly see some of the Professors, such as Rolanda or Sibyl, before the start of term, it was completely unheard of for she and Minerva to not see each other.

Minerva and Pomona had known each other since their own schooling and had remained the closest of friends throughout the years. And it was Minerva she was worried about now. A true Gryffindor, Minerva was known for her unwavering loyalties and courage, but also for a raging temper that was known to get her in trouble. Trouble, it seemed, had come to Hogwarts without disguise. Trouble was Severus Snape, Alecto, and Amycus Carrow. Trouble was, well, You-Know-Who. And trouble was at Hogwarts.

As her thoughts turned to That Man, that man who had betrayed them all, she sucked in a breath as she stepped into the Great Hall. The breath was let out as she saw that His chair was empty. A smile almost graced her face when she saw Minerva sitting at the table, speaking softly with Poppy. Filius was there, as were Horace, Septima, and Aurora. It seemed Bathsheba, Sibyl, and Rolanda had yet to arrive. Bathsheba and Rolanda were notorious for being late and Sibyl was her own special case as it was.

All seemed normal and Pomona tried to put a bit of pep in her step, but as she continued toward the staff table, that familiar sense of gloom returned to her. Looking up she realized why. The ceiling of the Great Hall was a dark grey and the candles were hanging hauntingly across the lifeless ceiling. The banners of the four esteemed houses hung limply above their respected tables; there was no shine in their colors and no sparkle in their crests.

Hogwarts was crying. The stone walls were aching and the candles were barely lit. Hogwarts could feel their pain; She was crying out for help. Pomona had only taught under Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster and he had always brought life to the castle and joy to the people within her walls. As Pomona walked to her seat at the head table, she wondered if this Hogwarts was a reflection of the new Headmaster's soul.

Filius smiled weakly at her as she sat down next to him. "I take it you've noticed." There was no doubt he was speaking of the ceiling.

"We all feel the same way." Filius turned to look down the table sadly. Minerva and Poppy's conversation, she could see now, was more out of habit then actual any interest in what the other witch was saying. Horace was staring down at his wand which he was rolling around on his fingertips. Pomona's heart reached out for the elder Slytherin. She knew he felt alienated by the other Professors, given he was the only Slytherin on the staff.

"Horace, how are you feeling?"

"Hm? Ah, just well, just well, my dear." He painted a painful smile on his face before turning his attention back to his wand. She noticed Minerva and Poppy stopped their talking when she spoke to the Head of Slytherin and give her an odd look. Filius was also glancing at her nervously.

Anger swelled within her breast. How dare they? How could they be so supportive of each other and fail to reach out to Horace? Not only had he taught half the table, he had never showed an inkling of support for the Dark Arts. The poor old man had come out of retirement as a favor for Albus and now the very people he had come back to help were turning their backs on him.

"Well, I am going to need your list of ingredients so I can get started in the greenhouses." He nodded again, but did not reply. "And I expect to see you for tea tomorrow."

"Tea?" Horace looked up in surprise. Before any more could be said Alecto and Amycus Carrow entered the Hall laughing loudly with each other. Before Pomona turned her attention to the new additions, she caught Minerva's eye. With a piercing glare that could give the stern Transfiguration Professor a run for her money, Pomona silently berated her friend for her treatment of Horace. A guilty look passed briefly over Minerva's emerald eyes, but faded into anger as the Carrows drew near.

"Shouldn't one of you be greeting the first years?" Minerva snapped at the two new Deputies. Everyone at the table flinched as the twin's laughter died and they glared at the older witch.

"I don't know why they can't just come in with the rest of the little kiddies," said Alecto.

"Because they aren't sorted yet," replied Minerva irritably. She stood up and walked around the table. Amycus drew his wand with a sneer and Alecto called out at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If you aren't going to fetch the first years, then I will." Minerva was halfway across the hall by the time Alecto caught up with her. Amycus had his arms crossed, but had not bothered to chase her down.

"Isn't that the Deputy's job?"

"Yes, it is, but you just made it quite clear you were not going to do it, so I'm relieving you of the duty." Minerva, a tall woman to begin with, had about three inches on Amycus, but Alecto was built more like a man than her brother and stood eye to eye with the Transfiguration Mistress. Magic cracked and one could only assume it was Minerva's anger that caused it, but exactly what would have transpired between the two alpha females was cut short by the entrance of one Severus Snape.

The Headmaster took one look at the seething women and rolled his eyes. "Professor McGonagall, please take your seat. Madame Carrow, your chair is to my right. I expect you to be sitting there by the time I get to the table. Professor Carrow, please go attend to the first years. The other students will be here momentarily."

Pomona saw Filius reach for his wand under the table and silently touched her pocket where her wand resided. While the small man next to her was a dueling enthusiast, Pomona preferred to stay out of such conflict. However, if Minerva had any intention of taking on the Carrows and That Man, then she figured she ought to even the odds. To her surprise, and relief, Minerva gave That Man a final look and returned to her place at the table.

Alecto looked rather put out, but did as he said and Amycus reluctantly left the Great Hall in search of the first years. Pomona's heart clenched as He sat down in Albus' seat. She had seen many a student of hers that had turned to the Dark Side over the years. Only a handful in her own House, something she very proud of, but she taught a number of dark wizards and witches over the years, including the three that were occupying the table. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath. The sound of hundreds of feet brought her eyes open to her students. She gave a pleasant smile at her hesitant Hufflepuffs who were looking at her for guidance.

-BREAK-

Students were skirting around the doorway of the Staff Room when Pomona made her way down the hall. They were whispering and glancing uneasily at the closed door. As she drew closer, it was apparent why. Albeit muffled, a great deal of shouting and yelling could be heard coming from the Staff Room. Smiling at the passing students, Pomona slipped in the door and what she saw shocked her.

The majority of the staff was standing around the room yelling at each other. Several were pointing accusing fingers and others had their wands drawn. Minerva, Rolanda, Filius, and Horace were in the thick of it all and she knew them well enough to know they were the cause of the uproar. It seemed they were taking sides because Minerva and Rolanda were standing up against Filius and Horace. Bathsheba was in the middle of the four, wand drawn, trying to separate them. Of course it didn't help that Aurora and Septima were shouting as well. Poppy was close to tears about the entire thing.

They were so involved in the argument that none of them noticed her entrance. Raising her wand in frustration, she let out a loud bang with purple sparks. Complete silence fell over the room, though it was clear tempers were raging high. Letting out a deep sigh, the usually calm and patient Hufflepuff let her colleagues have it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING? Do you realize that everyone can hear you down this corridor? You are scaring the children. I take that back- you are _acting_ like children. You are grown adults who should know better than to be fighting with each other. Minerva, keep your mouth shut," she snapped as her friend made a motion to intervene. "I have never been more embarrassed of all of you! Now, Bathsheba, since you seem to be the only person in here who hasn't completely lost their head, would you care to explain what is going on?"

The elder woman sighed and Pomona noticed how exhausted she looked. Bathsheba Babbling had been teaching Ancient Runes at Hogwarts for so long, she looked ancient herself. With a shaking voice Bathsheba replied, "Tempers have just run dry, m'dear. They all have a different opinion on how to fix this school and they are at each other's throats for a change."

"Fix this school?" Pomona's eyes flashed dangerously in Minerva, Filius, and Horace's direction. "What exactly is wrong with it? And Minerva you have permission to speak now."

"There are Death Eaters taking over and our students are suffering," exclaimed the Transfiguration Mistress. "Are we just supposed to stand by and watch it happen?"

"It is our job to protect them!" said Rolanda joining in.

Filius glared at her and retorted, "But without risking our own jobs. We cannot protect them if there is no one left here at Hogwarts!" Pomona could see this was the heart of the argument and held up her wand with a bang once more as the others began to shout again.

"Rolanda is right; it is our job to protect our students. However," she said a little louder as Rolanda began to look smug, "Filius has a valid point. We cannot act rashly."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" muttered Aurora. The rest of the people in the room had years on the young Astronomy teacher and Pomona knew she was looking for her elder colleagues for guidance. Seeing Aurora's words were about to spark another debate, she interrupted quickly.

"Firstly, we are _not _going to argue. That is exactly what they want." Her eyes were dark with determination as the staff watched her. Usually the gentle Hufflepuff was not known for being outspoken. "We are stronger as a team; no dark force can penetrate us as long as we stick together. There are three of them and nine of us standing here now. You-Know-Who gets stronger every time we fight with one another. Right now you are making fools of us."

The rest of the staff began looking ashamed of themselves. Several began making their way to various chairs and couches as she continued her speech.

"Secondly, we are going to do everything within our power to help our students. However, this may mean there are some things we cannot help with. We cannot stop the Carrows from serving them awful detentions. But we can find ways to stop them from getting caught." Words flowed easily from her mouth and she felt herself standing taller with every sentence. "And third, our students need to know we are on their side. They are feeling so alone in the world right now. They are separated from their families and they are in the dark to what is going on in the outside world. We need to be their support system and we cannot do that if we are arguing amongst ourselves. Do I make myself clear?"

A gradual murmuring filled the room as the rest of the staff took in her stern words. Many had tears in their eyes and others had true admiration written on their faces. Poppy leapt up from her seat to wrap Pomona in a hug.

"Thank you, Pomona," said Minerva quietly. The two long-time friends stared at each other with understanding. "I believe we all deserved that."

Filius was quick to act on Pomona's words and he said, "Minerva, you have led this school through thick and thin and I believe we need a leader in all of this. You are the sole connection to the Order of the Phoenix and we are going to need all the help we can get."

"I second that," followed Horace meeting Minerva's thick gaze. "Pomona is right, we are acting like children."

"Horace, you always act like a child," joked Rolanda and a full laughter filled the room.

The atmosphere had changed greatly and much to Pomona's relief, the staff had returned to their roots. They were, in fact, some of the brightest witches and wizards of their field. If You-Know-Who had anything to fear, it was the staff at Hogwarts. Bathsheba spoke up sparking an idea of a plan of action to support the students. Rolanda wanted a way to resist the Carrows and Septima had suggested 'killing with kindness'. It was a valid idea: the two evil twins would not know what to do if the staff was not openly resisting them. Minerva

They remained in the Staff Room until the wee hours of the morning. With their minds all working as one, they laid out a plan to hold the school together.

-BREAK-

The sun was streaming through the glass of Greenhouse Two in the early light of a Saturday morning as Pomona struggled to get the last of her pruning done. Some plants did not respond well to being trimmed in the heat of the day, so she had been working long before the sun was supposed to rise so she could tend to the most temperamental of her precious plants. The month of November was coming to an end and her famous Hufflepuff patience was already wearing thin.

The Carrows were making everyone's life miserable. The children were being interrogated for the slightest offenses and the teachers were being scrutinized at every turn. She never thought she would actually prefer to work with the likes of Dolores Umbridge, but the Death Eater twins were making Hogwarts everyone's person Hell. And That Man. All He did was roam around like an overgrown bat or lock himself in Albus Dumbledore's office. It infuriated her to no end.

Therefore, she spent long hours in the comfort of her greenhouses. It was the one thing You-Know-Who had yet to take from her. Here, she could pour out her frustration and sorrow into mending and nurturing the life around her. As the Herbology Professor, she had always felt at home in her greenhouses, but now she came here as an escape; when she felt as if she was going to break under the pressure, she found herself digging in the mulch. It was the best therapy, she found.

The last time she had spent so much time among her plants was when Cedric Diggory had been murdered. Pomona could never forget the look of pain on Amos and Ellen Diggory when she tried to explain to them what happened on that dreadful night. She had actually spent the night sleeping on the floor with her Hufflepuffs; they had been so scared and sad, she just could not leave them alone. Every hour after that, when she was not attending to her students, she was here- pouring out her sorrow to the only thing she knew.

Pomona did find that more students were willing to come to talk to her here instead of her office within the school. She guessed it was because they felt that the Carrow's reach did not extend the large, haunting doors of Hogwarts. Here, just like her, they found comfort in the calm and quiet and they would pour their worries out to her. At first, it had been first and second year Hufflepuffs being led by their older housemates that came to her with their problems. She was quick to dry their tears and relieve their fears. And, while she could not make promises to when this dreadful time would be over, she opened her door to them at any time.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Her Hufflepuffs began bringing her young Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Not that in years past, she had not found herself counseling a student of another house, but it was rare. Minerva and Filius were always more than capable of soothing a shy or troubled first or second year child. At first, she did not ask questions to why they chose to come to her with their troubles. However, when their numbers grew, she asked one of her second year Hufflepuffs why it seemed everyone was coming to her, the Hufflepuff Head of House, instead of their own.

The young girl had a simple answer: they felt as if they were letting their Head of House down. The Gryffindors feared that the strong, independent, brave Professor McGonagall would see their fears as a weakness. Ravenclaws feared there was a flaw in their logic and that the ever busy Professor Flitwick had more important things to worry about, as there was so much for him to worry about. The child had admitted she did not know why they felt like Professors McGonagall and Flitwick could not help them, but she said they did know that Professor Sprout's door was always open.

The current situation had caused each Professor to fall back on their own defenses to protect themselves from the harm this war could cost them. Minerva had become more defiant and stern. Pomona had known Minerva since their schooling, so she knew this was her way of protecting those dear to her. Minerva created a wall of strength and would lash out at anyone who threatened her. Of course, Pomona knew her friend did not mean to keep her students out as well, but it was a natural defense. One that she could not change. Filius, on the other hand, had a more reserved character. Instead of outwardly fighting like his colleague, he had become more reserved than ever. Some days Pomona wondered if she had even heard him speak all day. He was doing his best to stand between his students and harm and this caused his Ravenclaws to fear bothering him with trifle things. Again, it was foolishness, but the children were just trying to please their teachers.

Footsteps approaching the greenhouse pulled Pomona from her thoughts. Brushing off her hands, she placed a gentle kiss one the large leaf of the plant she had been trimming and turned to the doorway to see who was visiting her so early on a Saturday. Much to her surprise, instead of a first or second year child, a nearly grown man was standing at her doorway looking very determined.

"Mr. Longbottom, I must say I'm surprised to see you." Neville Longbottom had been a great surprise to her. Not just in natural ability he had shown over the years for Herbology, but for the leader he had become in just three short months.

"Hello, Professor." He nodded at her and picked up a rake by the door. Last year, before Albus' death, Neville spent many hours helping her in the greenhouses, but she had not seen him this year. With a smile, she grabbed a second rake and motioned toward the mulch in the back of the greenhouse. Silently, the young man started working. Pomona knew he would tell her why he was here when he felt like it. Right now, he needed the same therapy she did.

They worked side by side for hours in silence. By the time Neville spoke, they had finished cleaning Greenhouses Two, Four, and Five. His face was red and he was covered in sweat, dirt, and other unspeakables, but she could see he was much more relaxed.

"Professor, I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?"

"I have a feeling that at some point the Carrows may want to get rid of me," he said and while Pomona did not care for the term 'get rid of', she did not interrupt. "I don't expect this to happen until after the holidays, but let's face it, I haven't made their life very easy and I don't plan on backing down."

"What can I do to help, Mr. Longbottom?"

"I've been stealing from your greenhouses." The statement was blunt, but she could sense that he was ashamed about his actions.

"I know." Her answer seemed to shock him more than his revelation shocked her. "I thought it was you."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but we needed something to help heal…" He trailed off, his dark eyes looking at her wearily. "I've been making murtlap, but it hasn't been enough. We needed dittany, nettles, and other stuff for making potions that could be used for medical purposes."

"Are you asking for my permission for you to keep stealing them?"

"No, I know what the plants look like and what kind does what. I'm asking you to help the others once I'm gone." Neville had a point. Most of her students did not the difference between a Flitterbloom and Devil's Snare and that could be a deadly mistake. "They already know how to make the potions they need, but they are going to need someone to give them the ingredients."

"Tell them to come to me, Mr. Longbottom." A look of pure relief passed over his face at her words. He grinned and set down his rake.

"Thank you, Professor. I ought to be getting back now. Don't want the Carrows to think I'm up to something." With those words, he trotted back off towards the castle. Pomona gave a small sigh. It was going to be a long year.

Pomona knew what she had to do though. Every day was a battle for those children. Even the ones that had become adults right before her eyes. Someday, they would be free of the hands that tortured them. Someday, You-Know-Who would fall. Someday, a Hufflepuff will avenge Cedric Diggory and stand side by side their Gryffindor and Ravenclaw counterparts. Hufflepuffs were true to their roots and when it came to it, unafraid of toil. Hufflepuffs were patient and Pomona knew that they could withstand the heartache the world was handing them now. They were strong and loyal and someday, they would help lead the fight.

Someday, Pomona Sprout would be able to return to her more reserved and calm nature; she would be able to sit quietly in the back ground. But for now, she had to stand up for her students. She had to take a stand for good in this fight against evil. And that stand was between You-Know-Who and her students.


End file.
